1. Field
Embodiments relate to a scan driver and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a scan driver capable of preventing malfunction of a display device and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a panel display, scan signals having a gate-on voltage are sequentially applied to a plurality of scan lines and data signals corresponding to the scan signals and having a gate-on voltage are applied to a plurality of data lines, in order to display a video. A plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) are used in the panel display in order to drive the panel display. In recent years, a polycrystalline TFT using polycrystalline silicon has been used in the panel display.
In the polycrystalline TFT, changes in characteristics such as a change in threshold voltage as time elapses may occur when on-bias voltage is largely applied. A problem may occur in reliability of a driving circuit due to the change in characteristics of the polycrystalline TFT, thereby causing malfunction of the panel display.
The above information disclosed in this Background period is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.